charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Greek Gods
The Greek Gods, also referred to as the Olympian Gods, were a group of mortals who were infused with a divine essence by the Elders to end the tyranny of the Titans. After entombing the Titans, these people declared themselves Gods and forced humanity to worship them until their power was stripped by the Elders. They inspired various myths and legends. History Creation In ancient times, the Titans ruled over the world as cruel tyrants. The Elders sought to bring an end to them, though they were not powerful enough. In order to fight the Titans, they infused a group of mortals with a divine essence, which transformed them into the Greek Gods known in mythology. Each of the newly created Gods gained a domain and powers representing their individual personality and strengths. The Gods fought the Titans and were able to defeat them, allowing the Elders to entomb the Titans in a frozen prison. However, the Gods were corrupted by their divine power and lost their humanity, becoming tyrants themselves and forcing the world to worship them. Eris, the Goddess of Strife, at one point created the Apple of Discord to spark strife and dispute. Defeat The Titan Prometheus, who had sided with the Gods in their war against the Titans, wanted to end their tyranny and unleashed the sorrows onto the world to weaken them. This gave the Elders the opportunity to strip the Gods of their power and end their reign. However, before the last Gods fell, Prometheus' lover Pandora betrayed him and summoned the Gods, as she could not bear seeing the world in such pain and despair. Zeus, the leader of the Gods, punished Prometheus by imprisoning him on a mountain and forcing him to experience death every day without ever dying. The Gods granted a golden box to Pandora and tasked her with calling back the sorrows. She then became the first in a line of Guardians destined to protect the box and preventing evil from unleashing the sorrows. Shortly after this, the Elders stripped the remaining Gods of their power and swore to never unleash the divine essence again. The Charmed Ones In 2003, the Charmed Ones temporarily became new incarnations of the Greek Goddesses when three of the Titans were freed from their tomb. The sisters were nearly overwhelmed by their personal urges and struggled to control their new-found power until they faced the Titans. However, they were unable to defeat them until Piper lost herself in anger and declared herself a Goddess. She vanquished the Titans and nearly lost her humanity until Leo managed to calm her down and extract the essence. Known Gods *'God of the Sky:' Zeus *'Goddess of Earth:' Gaea and Piper Halliwell (Temporarily) *'Goddess of War:' Athena and Paige Matthews (Temporarily) *'Goddess of Love:' Aphrodite and Phoebe Halliwell (Temporarily) *'Goddess of Strife:' Eris Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Teleportation:' The ability to travel from one location to another without moving through the space in between. All Gods possessed a form of teleportation. *'Individual Powers:' The Gods were granted their powers based on their individual personalities and strengths. The Goddess of Earth possessed dominion over the earth and the air, the Goddess of Love was worshipped for her beauty and could seduce any man, while the Goddess of War had extensive knowledge about combat and could fire lightning from her trident. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. Once they declared themselves divine, the Gods became almost invincible,to the point became immune to the powers of other beings. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia *Neptune, the Roman counterpart of Poseidon, was actually a wizard and was one not one the mortals granted divine powers. Appearances *Charmed, Season 5, "Oh My Goddess, Part 1 & 2" *Chosen Chapter 4: Rise of the Titan Category:Magical Beings Category:Groups